What was happening During and after the End Credits of Episode 4
by AnimexMusicxFood4LIFE
Summary: (One-shot) Things got a bit steamy during the ending. This is basically just a continuation of right after episode 4. This has a bit of an M moment toward the end of the chapter. There will be sexual interactions but, nothing too lemon or graphic. Warning: Some Language, & OOC-ness from Ema. This one's just a lil more interesting & playful though. {EmaxTsubaki} Please R&R! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict or It's characters. I'm just borrowing and playing with them. I do hope to be apart of the Company someday or if I ever win Millions, I'll donate as much money as they need to make another season and that goes for my other favorite animes that need another season or a few more. Anyways, I sadly don't own brothers Conflict. **

A/N: Ahhh! this is kinda exciting for me right now and I'm sitting here putting this on the internet for the world to see. I am very open to constructive criticism but please don't be cruel on purpose.

And if you are then at least tell me what's wrong with it and i'll take it as really helpful advice! Please enjoy and thank you for even clicking on here! :)

"Tsubaki... you do realize that you stole my first kiss right?" Ema quietly said as her face still had a light shade of pink across it. "_Sure, Subaru's lips touched mine but it was an accident and he wasn't sober so it didn't count.." _SheStill wrapped in Tsubaki's strong arms, just a few inches away from each other. She didn't mind at all that it was him who took her first kiss from her but it wouldn't be alright if she was reserving it for someone else.

He looked at Ema. "Oh really? A girl as cute as you hasn't even had her first kiss yet?!" Tsubaki said surprised and shocked. Thoughts were going everywhere in his mind. "_If she hasn't even had her first kiss yet.. then could that mean that she hasn't had a boyfriend before?! Wait a second, Holy crap! I took her first kiss! That means that the others haven't made a move yet! Well except Subaru, but that didn't count right?"_

Ema slowly shook her head as her cheeks grew a tad bit brighter. "I've always had Juli around me whenever I went out and only hang around Maho-chan in School. I played with a few friends in my childhood but we were just friends. I've mostly been alone my whole life but I've found great company with you all" She said radiating a small warming smile directing right at Tsubaki.

"Ema…" He pulled her closer to him and looked at her with his passionate violet eyes and a serious look on his face. "It makes me really happy to know that I was your first kiss." he said with a smile. He gently cupped her cheek with his left hand. "I just couldn't let the others take you away from me and I definitely didn't want anybody else to have it." His smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Tsubaki.. w-what do you.."

She was cut off by Tsubaki's lips pressing onto hers again. She found herself melting into him and the kiss. She could feel his passion pour into the kiss as a darker pink covered both of their cheeks They both pulled away.

"I'm not usually greedy but when it comes to you I just can't help myself! Your kisses went to a great cause! I'm no longer a depressed boy, Hehe!" His smile grew bigger and bigger as he said every sentence.

"I'm happy to hear that"

Her smile could warm hearts but hers burned Tsubaki's up.

He quickly pulled her close to hide his flushed face behind her

"_Man, my heart feels like it's gonna explode and my chest is so tight. I can only imagine how pink or even red my cheeks are! Me and Tsubaki are siblings yet…there's theses warm feelings deep inside me and I feel so comfortable around him… Maybe I should just shrug it off.."_

"_I wonder what's going on in her mind? She has a wonderful scent.. I think i've completely fallen for her..Oh well I hope she gets my feelings, I won't be the loser in this war!_

* * *

The handsome white-haired 24 year old's face returned to it's regular shade and snuggled deeper into her. She look bothered at all. In fact, she looked relaxed and cozy in his embrace.

A frown soon appeared on his features when he again noticed that pale green looking scarf around her neck. "_This couldn't be Azusa's, I haven't seen this in his closet before._

_Hmph, so I guess little sis has gotten to him too.."_

"Your neck must be warmed up by now."

"why umm yes, Natsume-san was just looking out for me and let me borrow it for the night." Ema explained as she was staring at the ground, unable to look at Tsubaki.

"My neck's feeling a little chilly, mind if we switch?" He put on a fake smile while trying to be as convincing as he could be. "_Damn, I can't stand to look at her wearing it anymore!" _ He didn't give her the chance to reply as he started to unravel the scarf around her and placed his coat on her petite shoulders.

"Ahhh that's much better hehe!"

"huh? what just..?" She was gonna finish but she just looked at Tsubaki's genuine smile. " I wonder if Tsubaki's the jealous ty..? _Nevermind, I shouldn't think too much of it." Ema just sighed and had a small smile across her faded light pink cheeks._

"_Her skin looks so soft." _Tsubaki's eyes were drawn to her pale neck. They were pretty close to each other too. "_I wonder…"_

Each Breath he and Ema took could be seen in puffs of smoke as his lips moved toward her neck. Slow. And. Steady. He stuck his tongue out and the tip of it was jus-

"_His breathing became a little thicker, quicker, and louder as he moved towards me. His cheeks are pink again and I think mine are too. It looks like he's in a trance of want..No! Lust! I Have a feeling of what might happen next but why aren't I pushing him away? I can feel something warm just an inch or two away from my neck._

Ema's body trembled a bit and, by instinct, she took a hold of Tsubaki's soft white hair.

A small moan slipped out of their mouths when,

Brrrrring! Brrrrring!

Tsubaki's phone went off.

The Two quickly got a hold of themselves and stood a fair distance apart. They were off of each other in a matter a milliseconds and faster than the eye could possibly see. All you could see on their faces were embarrassment and dark pink drowning their faces.

He pulled his cell out and flipped it open holding it several inches away from his ear so that Ema could hear, and so that his ear drums wouldn't burst. He knew what to Expect.

"Moshi Moshi!"

He tried really hard to say it in his usual playful tone to hide the anger raging in from within to whoever called him at this very moment. He was gonna deal with whoever robbed him of this opportunity when they got home. "_And I was SO close! SO. FUCKING. CLOSE! Goddamit!"_

"_Hmmm I might be just imagining things but I see a dark aura around Tsubaki and a giant pulse on his forehead. He looks like he could kill somebody. Should I be worried? Probably not._

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!"**

Both of them heard the redhead loud and clear through the phone, which was violently shaking.

"Yusuke-kun?" Ema expected maybe Azusa, Masaomi, or Ukyo-san to call but not him.

"Oh just in a hotel in the middle of something very grown-up right now." He said in a low smug tone. Tsubaki was still furious as hell but he was just slightly glad that it was one of his little brothers instead of his big bros. He could easily mess with them, especially this one. He was the most gullible. "_Oh you're gonna get it tonight and for the rest of your goddamn life you bastard!"_

"**W-WHAT!"**

"I bet that you would just love to be in my place right now wouldn't you." A smirk found it's way on Tsubaki's face as he said those words. "Look I know and the rest of us except Ema know about your little crush on her, I was in the middle of something too pervy and you just had to be a cockblock and spoil the mood!" Tsubaki whispered loudly into the phone so that She couldn't hear clearly.

"_I wonder what they're talking about? Maybe something about me? Nah_

"**Well then I'm glad I called when I did! **He exclaimed proudly.

"I'll tell her your feelings for her."

(**Back at the house)**

Everything was normal and fine at the Asahina residence.

Masaomi and Wataru were sitting on the rug playing with stuffed bunnies.

Louis was in his room packing his bag full of Tools for a day of work tomorrow.

Subaru was out practicing shooting hoops for a late workout.

Azusa was talking to somebody on the phone on his porch

Ukyo was in the kitchen almost done with dinner.

Kaname went to his room to go change from his monk attire and

Juli was pacing around in circles on Ema's pillow cursing at the wolf Tsubaki.

Yusuke was in the middle of the living room shouting his vocal cords out into his tiny cellphone while Futto was on the couch calling him a blundering hopeless idiot and telling him to shut the hell up already.

Yusuke froze where he stood.

"_Tsuba-nii wouldn't do that." _Then he thought for a moment.

"**Yessss hee woouuuuuld!" **Tsubaki said in a sing-songy tone. They came from the same mother and Tsubaki's known him long enough to predict what he's thinking.

"_BASTARD!" _

"YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE!" _He needed to stay strong and stand on his ground._

Tsubaki was a professional at games, teasing, and torturing, that this was just child's play.

The last words that Yusuke heard before he surrendered were, "**Heeyyyyy Ema!"**

" _SHIT! HE'S GONNA TELL HER!"_

"_FINE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"_

His tears created a puddle around him.

"There he goes again.." Futto let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

**(Back to Tsubaki and Ema)**

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

Both of their faces have gone to it's normal color and they were both sitting near each other on the park bench. After a while, the awkward embarrassment disappeared after about a minute of Yusuke's shouting.

"Don't you think that it's about time that we went home?"

" Oh my gosh we've been out here for a while, I hope we didn't worry anybody or cause any trouble."

He grinned. "_She's so cute!" _ He pulled the phone back to his ear. "You hear that? You're soooo damn lucky I spared you this time. Now was saying sorryy sooo haaaarrd? Anyways, we'll be there in eight minutes. And remember, I'm gonna have your ass when I get home." He whispered bluntly into the phone. " See ya in a few!"

**BOOP!**

Tsubaki and Ema both laughed and giggled at the phone call that just happened

"Don't worry! I think we're fine as long as we're there in time for dinner." Tsubaki said as he stood up.

"Oh ok, that's good." "_He's been giving me kisses and hugs all night, also teasing me ever since Episode 1. He makes me blush a lot too.. I wanna return the favor and see him blush"_

Tsubaki held out his hand and Ema took it eagerly as she unwrapped Natsume's scarf around him. She placed herself against him with his back against the pole and kissed him deeply. This took him by surprise as his eyes shot wide open. Soon they gently closed as he got lost in the kiss. They both moaned into each others mouth but Ema has in control this time and was just taking payback This was so unlike her but doing this excited her and boosted her adrenaline. _She felt… Naughty. _A smile could be seen as she was kissing him Tsubaki's breaths were a little more ragged, a lot more heavier and louder.

"Mmmm E-E-ma"

He was back in the state of Lust

He was so turned on leading to him growing bigger and bigger fast and a tight situation in his pants. "_They were out in public for God's sake and where was their modesty?"_

She rubbed against him and planted kisses on his neck. She noticed that he was shaking a bit and saw that his face was flushed of a reddish pink color. She smirked. "_good"_

Her tongue poked out and licked up from his collarbone to his jawline. She could feel him trembling. Satisfied with the results, she prepared her final move. She tip-toed and placed her mouth an inch away from his ear.

She whispered as gently as she could, "let's finish this perhaps after dinner, _**Onii-chan."**_ She said in a teasing way. A giggle was heard throughout the park as she took a step away from Tsubaki, who had an intense nose bleed, and started skipping back home. "Just kidding!" That comment woke him up. Ema placed her finger and on her lips. "Or am I? Teeheehehe!"

Realizing what the hell just happened. Tsubaki was a teensy bit pissed at how cute she was being. He collected himself together, with a bright pink blush still covering him."_This girl is just full of surprises sometimes!"_

"_HEYYY! COME FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!_

"_You gotta catch me first!" _They didn't have that much time left till dinner started and she was going to have to get him to chase after her if they were gonna make it in time. It was a good thing that he lied when he said that they were going to take eight minutes when it only takes three. "_I'm guessing he wanted some more alone time with me, how sweet!"_

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A TEASING CHARACTER LIKE ME OR FUTTO! "_I like this outcome though."_

The rest of the night went by with her running and giggling and him chasing her down with his fist raised in the air angry yet smiling.

**(Ema's and Tsubaki's inner thoughts)**

"_I don't know what this whole night meant and what might happen next but I can't wait! I wonder how things will change?"_

**(Tsubaki's one last thought)**

"_Maybe I should reconsider punishing Yusuke…"_

* * *

**(Extra Scene)**

"Hmmmm You know what? Screw this stupid scoreboard! I'll just place my bets on Tsuba-chan! ALL THE POINTS GO TO HIM!

The Handsome Cross-dresser shouted as he broke the clipboard over his knee.

He took deep breaths and was soon calm when a certain scarf caught his eye. Hikaru bent down and Snatched the piece of cloth from the ground and looked at it.

"This looks familiar..."

He started debating in his mind. "_I guess __**that **__could also be a possibility"_

"Look, person who's typing this right now, just remember to give me a call or something or put me back in the story when it needs me or when something troubling and or interesting happens in the story plot. I'm heading back."

A/N: Well..that was my first fan fiction. I wanted this to just be PG but looks like it's anything but that. I didn't expect to type this much either and now I get why people apologize for writing too much. I'm truly sorry. I was also going to end it like an hour ago but then all the ideas and I kept typing… I'm sorry. I might turn this into a story but I don't know and if I should make this into more than a one shot. I'll leave that up to you guys. Please Please Review and give feedback! I know that I'm not the best but I'll try my hardest to improve! I know that She was OOC and I tried to keep Tsubaki IC . But I kinda liked her this way. I was having fun and wasn't taking this one that seriously. I Write for myself but I also write to please others. It's complicated. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and have a great day or night!


End file.
